Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a widely used medical technique which produces images of a region of interest (ROI) by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. During an MRI process, the acquired signals may be processed and filled into the k-space, then data in the k-space may be transformed to reconstruct MRI images. A fast spin echo (FSE) sequence may be used in an MRI process. During the filling process, the k-space may be divided into several regions. Echoes from different echo trains but in the same position of each echo train may be filled into the same region, and echoes from the same echo train may be filled into different regions. Because of T2 relaxation, a blur may occur in the final reconstructed image. In addition, during a repetition time, if a slight movement of the target occurs, motion artifacts may appear in the reconstructed image. Therefore, it is desirable to suppress the motion artifacts effectively and to make the image clearer.